


You make my heart stop.. literally

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A world where when you realize you love someone, F/F, I shall repeat- Major Character Death, They're.. 16-18 maybe, You'll be fine :)), edit: why are yall crying over this-, i encourage you to reaaaaally stop and imagine the scenes, im sorry, kinda angsty, not too bad, only the romantic type of love though, you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The moment you realize you've fallen in love is the moment you lose the game called "life".
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 45
Kudos: 130





	You make my heart stop.. literally

**Author's Note:**

> one of the many au ideas stuck in my head
> 
> im soooo fucking sorry for this
> 
> but hey, clever story name, huh? :))
> 
> edit: someone explain why this has 70 kudos

So.. I fell in love. That's fantastic! Right?

Wrong.

I could tell I lost by the way my heart rate slowed down.

And by the way it got harder to breathe.

And by the way I suddenly felt weak all over.

The weakness in my legs forced me to collapse in a nearby meadow clearing through the woods.

My guess? I had like, 10 minutes.

I was on a walk back to the my house, where Amity was waiting for me. She asked if I could go get some groceries, since we were supposed to make dinner together tonight.

And when I thought about how we were gonna spend the night

When I thought about the way she'd greet me as I'd walk through the door

When I thought about the way she'd look at me as we'd cook dinner

When I thought about they way I'd get to hold her as we watched scary movies

Or when I thought about when she'd fall asleep on me, like she did every movie night..

..there was thing warm feeling in my body. One that spread like wildfire. I think that's when I realized.

So technically yes, we were a couple. But our relationship was clear of any type of love. It had to be. It was supposed to be.

So it was a romantic relationship, minus the romance part.

In this world, two people who were a couple were two people who pledged they would stay by each other's side, no matter what.

Me and Amity did have strong feelings for each other, but there was a fine line we both promised we wouldn't cross.

Now, couples are a rare thing in this world.

The reason is obvious. Fall in love with your partner? You lose.

I guess Amity trusted me enough that I wouldn't. And I had that same trust in her.

We didn't want each other to die. No- we couldn't live with the thought the other died because of them.

 _No_ feelings were supposed to be developed. It was taboo.

But hey. Look at me. Currently dying because I did. Classic Luz move.

Aching. Aching. Aching. I feel like this is what a heart attack would feel like, but much slower and excruciating.

I was thrown into a coughing fit.

Was that.. blood?

It hurt, terribly, but it wasn't all bad though.

I laid there, my body like a star, in the middle of a meadow. Grass stretched for miles. There were pretty butterflies fluttering about.

I wonder if butterflies are allowed to fall in love?

Are animals allowed to fall in love?

If so, I hope Amity and I are reincarnated as animals in the next life. So I could happily fall in love with her all over again.

My view was limited, as I could only see what was above me. The on-and-off sudden breezes were so wonderful. My hair flowed with it.

I could hear kids laughing somewhere off in the distance. What was so funny?

I could feel the tall green grass tickle my ears. It was pleasant.

It smelled of... pretty flowers? I wanted to pick them all.

But I couldn't.

The sky was a beautiful blue. So beautiful.

I don't think it was always this beautiful.

Why haven't I noticed this before?

I could feel some tears form in the corners of my eyes. I was.. euphoric.

It just had.. the type of clouds you could melt into, and never look back.

Why am I so happy right now?

Am I allowed to be this happy so close to death?

...

Was I always this emotional?

I took it all in, and I loved it all.

But the slowing down of my heart rate worried me.

I _know_ I'm going to die.

But I'm not ready.

...

I would love to die on a day like this.

But, how should I spend my last few minutes?

There's an obvious answer to that. There's only one thing I want to do right now.

I'm dying to hear her voice.

Using my blood-stained left hand, I reached for my left jacket pocket. I used my shaky hand to grab my phone.

I tilted my head left, so I could look directly at the screen.

I opened up my contacts.

Although my blurred vision made it difficult to find it, I tapped the call button next to my lover's picture.

Have I ever told her how pretty she looks?

Now that I think about it, how was _I_ so lucky to become her lover?

Was it a gift from God?

Again, tears in my eyes threatened to fall.

I can't tell if it's from happiness or sadness anymore.

My chest pained. I was just barely getting air into my system. My.. my heart's still beating.. right?

_Riiiing. Riiiing._

Please pick up Amity. You're all I need right now.

_Click._ Hell yes.

I put the phone on speaker and tilted my head upwards. I wanted to look at the clouds right now. The beautiful, fluffy white clouds.

That's probably where I'll be soon. Playing with the-

"Uh, hello? Luz, are you alright? You were supposed to arrive 10 minutes ago." Angelic. An angelic voice.

Despite the feeling of 100 pounds of weight on my chest, I needed to talk to her. I had just one last question to ask.

I managed to croak out, "Yeah.. I'm fine."

"Hey Amity.. I have a question."

"Luz, I'm kinda pissed right now. Dinner should be in the oven already, but I digress. What do you need?"

"..."

"Hey Amity. Do you believe in God?"

"That's a shitty question. If there was a God in this world, we'd be able to love each other like he 'loves' us."

"And Luz, you literally sound like you're dying right now. Just hurry up and get back here. It's movie night tonight."

"Hey Amity.."

The breeze out here feels so good.

"What?"

I want to hold her one last time.

"I love you."

"..."

"Luz, you're killing me. Just get home soon. We'll talk later, alright?"

"..."

"I mean it, Amity."

She's so beautiful.

I'm so lucky I got to fall in love with her.

I'd do it all again in a heart beat.

Speaking of beating hearts..

"Heh? Love? I'm sure you do. As if you'd ever break that promise we made.. talk to you soon, Luz. Bye."

_Click._

...

_Sigh._

Hey mom, I hope you don't hate me for loving.

Hey universe, I hate you for not allowing me the joy of loving.

Hey Amity.

I don't regret falling in love with you.

I wonder who'll find this limp body of mine.

Who'll call the ambulance.

Who'll find out my cause of death.

Who'll ridicule me for it.

I wonder who'll comfort Amity when I'm gone.

I'm so sorry I broke our promise Amity. You deserved better.

And in the next life, I really hope you're able to love, just like I did. With you.

I looked at my phone one last time. I was sure my heart had already stopped beating. I could no longer breathe. There was no feeling in my arms.

_Bye._


End file.
